


Stay with me

by Fictionobsessed



Category: Hollyoaks, jamesnightingale/harrythompson, jarry - Fandom
Genre: Jarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionobsessed/pseuds/Fictionobsessed
Summary: Harry spends the night with James after telling him he loves him.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Was going to add to it but too lazy. But any jarry fanfic is a good fanfic eh haha

"Harry" James groaned as he shifted in his bed, his voice low and soft. He wasn't the type for talking in his sleep, In fact he wasn't the type to even make a sound. Harry would stare at him in awe at how peaceful he slept. He would reach over and caress his cheek, his heart fluttering at just the sight of him. But every time James awoke, Harry would retreat back into being cold and distant, giving no indication that he liked him. Until yesterday, when he let those three most important words utter from his lips.  _I love you, James,_ and now looking at James's angelic face uttering his name softly and dreaming about him, he can't believe he waited so long for this.

He reached and planted a kiss on James's cheek, "It's okay James wake up, I'm here" Harry whispered. James groaned as he pulled Harry close by his waist, their chests together, the heat heaving between them. Harry's breathing on James's shoulder sending shivers all over his body.

James slowly opened his eyes, Harry's face was close to his, his beautiful blue eyes gazing at him with the admiration that made James's heart sink. His face formed into a gentle smile "good morning!"

"You're here" James smiled back, exhaling, he felt the heavy feeling of relief he felt yesterday. "Of course I'm here silly, where else would I be?" Harry laughed.

"hmm" James rolled his eyes, but the smirk on his face not leaving him. He didn't want to bring up Ste or ask when Harry planned on leaving him because he wanted to savour this moment. The way Harry was looking at him, his eyes that he could get lost in if he looked long enough. The way his face lit up  _You're so beautiful when you smile_. He couldn't tell Harry everything he thought, there had to be some of himself left he could protect from potential heartbreak.

Coming home yesterday, James truly thought that was it. Harry was never going to talk to him again. He strolled to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine, the only way he knew how to cope, sinking further into his misery. He replayed Harry's last word to him  _contempt_ , analysing the way he had said it, the way he meant it and the way it crushed his heart that no one believed he had in the first place. Very few people loved him, and very few people he loved. And then Harry came along, and this strong connection grew, exposing parts of him he tried to keep hidden, unwillingly bringing out every side of him and breaking his rules.

But then Harry came knocking, one kiss and all the pain he felt five minutes ago felt like a thousand miles away.

The kiss lingered after Harry left, he declared he had to leave before his family noticed he was gone for too long. James begrudgingly let him go. But he knew he couldn't be without him, even sleep without him that night. Especially after Harry dropped the bombshell of loving him. He texted Harry, trying not to sound too much like he was begging, but heck he did anyway.

_Harry stay with me tonight. I just want to be close to you. Find a way to sneak away later._

And now he was laying next to him, tangled in his embrace. Harry shifted away and sat up, eyes pacing the room, his eyes landed on the clock  _9:00,_ "I have to leave James" Harry rubbed his eyes, sighing, his head heavy from the lack of sleep. Last night they had made love the longest they had ever done it before, neither of them wanting to stop.

James sighed, the all too familiar disappointment flooding in, he looked away from Harry, unable to meet his eyes. Waiting for Harry was already proving difficult. Harry moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it on. He scanned the room for the rest of his clothes, each of them in different locations. 

James moved closer to him, placing his hand over the young mans chest, gliding his fingers down Harry's slight chest hair. He moved his lips over Harry's neck, breathing him in. He started kissing him ferociously on the neck, Harry letting out a sigh, biting his lip to hold back a moan. The burning feeling of his beard against his sensitive skin making him tingle.  _God I want you!_

Shaking his head, he broke himself away from James's embrace and stood up abruptly, "James please you know I have to get home before everyone wonders where I've been". His eyes darting across the room, looking anywhere, everywhere but James's eyes. He couldn't face the pain he conveyed in his eyes. Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on James's forehead, hoping it would make a difference to him leaving again.


End file.
